Ultraman Groob
https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/853, or Ultraman Gruebe'http://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character.php, is an Ultra Warrior born from the fusion form of Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, and Ultrawoman Grigio. He first appears in ''Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond. Etymology Similar to how the word "Ruebe" (ルーブ), the pronunciation of "R/B" is derived from the initials of Rosso and Blu, Groob's (グルーブ) follows the same naming convention with Grigio added. History Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond When Ultraman Tregear appeared backing up Snake Darkness, everyone was easily overpowered. Refusing to give up, the Minato siblings - Katsumi, Isami, and Asahi fused into Groob, activating the Makoto Crystal’s power through their family ties. Groob was joined by Riku, who transformed into Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final once more. Groob and Geed then alternated between fighting Tregear and Snake Darkness, and were eventually fighting on par with them. Finally, Groob destroyed Snake Darkness via the Groobing Ray and freed Yukio Toi from the dark influence. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Ultraman Tregear revives Ultra Dark-Killer and Ultraman Zero Darkness after their defeat at the hands of Ultraman Ruebe, with the former growing to giant size and going berserk due to his overflowing power. The Minato siblings join the New Generation Heroes to fight Ultra Dark-Killer by fusing into Ultraman Groob. After the New Generation Heroes assault Dark-Killer, Taro arrives and advises them to land their power to the Strium Brace. Upon doing so, Ginga performs the New Generation Dynamite and delivered the finishing blow towards Dark-Killer, destroying him and the Dark Palace. The siblings separate upon the villain's defeat. Profile Stats *'''Height: 53 m *'Weight': 47,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4 *'Maximum Jumping Power': 1500 m *'Brute Strength': 135,000 t *'Grip Strength': 99,000 t *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features * : Groob possesses a circular-shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': The standard Ultra Armor, which is more durable than that of Ruebe, capable of taking in many attacks without any signs of damage. * : Like his components, Groob sports protectors covering his chest area. *'Crystals': Groob possesses small crystals on his chest, arms, and legs. ** : Specifically referring to the crystals on his chest, they are used to fire the Delta Breast Lancer. *'Golden Ring': A golden Ring on Groob's back, it is where the R/B Kourin is stored. Transformation 1= |-| 2= The Minato Siblings join their hands, which summons the Makoto Crystal. Katsumi then presses the side button, opening up the crystal while Isami and Asahi stand by his side, revealing its Kanji and inserts it to his Gyro. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the siblings transform into Groob. Groob Crystal Creation.gif|Makoto Crystal is created Groob1.png|Katsumi holds the Makoto Crystal Groob2.png|The Makoto Crystal opens up Groob Insert Crystal.gif|Makoto Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro Groob3.png|Images of the three Ultras appear Groob Pull.gif|Gyro is activated Groob4.png|A multi-colored burst appears Groob5.png|Makoto symbol appears Groob6.png|Whirl of colors surrounds the three Groob Rise.gif|Groob's rise GroobHenshinFull.gif GroobUGF.gif|Transformation in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Abilities * (Unused): Groob summons a barrier of light. *'Hand Blocking': Groob can simply block an energy beam with his bare hands. *'Transportation Sphere': Groob can create an energy sphere to transport and protect other beings. *'Strength': Groob is naturally stronger than Ruebe, being able to easily handle Snake Darkness in a hand-to-hand combat without difficulty. * : Groob can charge up an ally by donating his light energy. GruebeHandBlocking.jpeg.png|Hand Blocking Groob Transportation Sphere.png|Transportation Sphere UltraCharge(NewGenerationHeroes).png|Ultra Charge Weapons * : Groob retains the use of Ruebe's personal weapon. ** : An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Vortex Buster, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires a destructive beam from the R/B Kourin. ** : An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires three cutting halos from the R/B Kourin. RBKourin(Groob).jpg|R/B Kourin GroobVortexBuster.gif|Groob Vortex Buster GroobKourinShot.gif|Groob Kourin Shot Techniques Special * : Groob's Ultra Beam. He fires it from the '+' position when he puts his left hand in a fist. The beam has the miraculous power to save the life of victims trapped inside a Kaiju. * : Groob's secondary energy beam, fired from the crystals on his chest. *'Energy Bullet': Groob can fire multicolored energy bullets from his hands. GroobingRayUGF.gif|Groobing Ray DeltaBreastLancer.gif|Delta Breast Lancer GroobEnergyBolt.gif|Energy Bullet Physical * : A powerful kick attack with destructive force. ** : Groob can imbue energy into his foot, although his energy is rainbow-colored compared to Ruebe's gold. Three times more powerful than Groob Kick. * : A punching attack with strong impact. ** : Similar to the Groob Punch, though with rainbow-colored energy imbued into his fist. Three times more powerful than Groob Punch. * : An attack with Groob’s entire body. * : Thanks to his grip strength, Groob is strong enough to lift up Snake Darkness' tail, and throws it afterward. * : A chopping attack. GroobKick.jpg|Groob Kick GroobingImpact.gif|Groobing Impact GroobPunch.png|Groob Punch GroobingSmash.gif|Groobing Smash GroobThrow.png|Groob Throw Gallery Ultraman R/B The Movie GroobAppearing.png GroobIntro1.png GroobIntro2.png GroobIntro3.png TregearVsGroob001.png TregearVsGroob002.png TregearVsGroob003.png TregeargainingupperhandonGroob.png GroobTregearCollide.png RbMovieDuoTeam.png GeedandGroobtagteamshot.png TregearshotsdownGroob.png Groobraisingbackagain.png GroobVsSnakeDarkness.png GroobdefeafedSnakeDarkness .jpeg GroobandGeedfinishedtyebattle.jpeg Miscelleanous RBMovieCatalog1.jpg RBMovieCatalog2.jpg RBMovieCatalog3.jpg RBMovieMag1.jpg RBMovieMag2.jpg RBMovieMag3.jpg RBMovieMag8.jpg RBMovieMag10.jpg RBMovieMag11.jpg Groob.jpg グルーブ.jpg Uchusen 073.png Ultraman Groob.png GroobCGI.jpg RuebeKourinGruebe.png|The golden ring on Groob's back. Trivia *All footage of Groob in Ultraman R/B The Movie portrays the character fully in CGI. **The suit makes its first cinematic appearance in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. *While the Makoto Crystal toy's box spells his signature Ultra Beam as , the sofubi card and magazines instead state that it is called . *The way Rosso, Blu and Grigio hold hands in a circle during Groob's transformation is likely a reference to Triple Fighter. **Groob's fusion parallels said hero, as both are fusions of three individual heroes who are siblings, two brothers and a sister. References id:Ultraman Groob Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Heisei Ultras Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Super Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Earth Ultras